Manual de apareamiento
by MeimiCaro
Summary: Después de muchos años de curiosidad y confusión, por fin, Desdentao desentrañará los complejos sistemas de apareamiento de los humanos. Y al más puro estilo Hipo, además. Observando y experimentando con sus objetos de estudio. Concretamente con Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III y con Astrid Hofferson.
1. Capítulo 1

**Esta historia va dedicada a** **Cheshire Friki Jackson** **. Gracias a su lanzamiento de hacha en la Arena de Berk, de la Academia de los Dragones, ha nacido esta historia. **

**Capítulo 1**

En toda mi vida, nunca había comprendido a los humanos. Simple y llanamente, no los entendía. Tampoco me había detenido demasiado tiempo a estudiarlos hasta la llegada de Hipo a mi vida, de todas formas. Los que no salían corriendo por el terror que, obviamente, causaba mi mortífera presencia, intentaban desgarrarme con una espada o decapitarme con un hacha. Por razones obvias, no eran la mejor compañía. Sin embargo, guarecido en mis escondrijos y en la oscuridad de la noche había tenido la oportunidad de observarlos un poco y me resultaban incomprensibles

¿El interés de ir en manada? Podía comprenderlo, muchos dragones lo hacían e, incluso, convivían en nidos. Hacía la vida más fácil.

¿Jerarquizar la sociedad? Era un procedimiento que podía resultar muy útil para dirigir a toda la manada en un único sentido.

¿Entablar lazos afectivos con otros miembros? Para determinados seres era una forma de facilitar la vida, darle un poco de color a la cotidianidad. Yo era un ser solitario por naturaleza, pero muchos dragones constituían su vida entera en esas relaciones, así que también podía encontrarle cierta lógica.

¿Construir una familia? Eso era lo más comprensible y natural de todo. La propia naturaleza tiraba de los instintos de cada ser para perdurar, para reproducirse. Era lo más natural del mundo.

Lo que no podía comprender, de ninguna de esas cuestiones, era por qué los humanos se complicaban tanto la vida para responderlas. Daban miles de vueltas sin sentido para llegar a la conclusión final, decenas de maniobras, danzas y tácticas, para cualquier cosa que tuvieran que hacer. Principalmente con los rituales de apareamiento.

Había estudiado decenas de sociedades humanas desde los cielos, cada una con sus propias culturas y tradiciones, pero todas coincidían en lo mismo. Enloquecían en las diez mil vueltas que daban en la vida para conseguir lo que querían. Era absurdo. Con lo sencillo que es ir en línea recta.

Cuando conocí a Hipo, pensé en aprovechar la situación para observar de cerca el comportamiento humano, descubrir lo que verdaderamente guiaba esas conductas tan extrañas que los dominaban. Menuda estupidez de mi parte.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Este fic está dedicado a Cheshire Friki Jackson, al fin y al cabo, nació gracias a su lanzamiento de hacha xD**

 **Capítulo 2**

Cada cierto tiempo, cuando Hipo venía a verme a la cala en la que estaba escondido, traía un olor extraño consigo. Seguía oliendo a Hipo, obviamente. A tierra, madera, carbón, hierba buena y ceniza. Pero no la ceniza polvorienta del hogar, abandonada y sucia, sino la que está viva, la que aún conservaba el aroma del fuego.

Sin embargo, a veces le acompañaba un aroma dulzón, como de manzanilla, acompañado por el cuero y el metal. Era el aroma de una mujer, no había duda. De una joven, además. Probablemente de la edad de Hipo. Era agradable, no había dudas de ello, y una parte de mí sentía curiosidad cada vez que él aparecía con esos ligeros atisbos del perfume de otra persona sobre su piel. A fin de cuentas, el ritual humano del apareamiento era confuso y complejo, y celebraba poder verlo por fin en persona.

* * *

Me escondí tras las altas y pesadas rocas al escuchar los pasos de alguien adentrándose en la cala. Alguien que, por sus ágiles y rápidas pisadas, muy certeras y estudiadas, no era Hipo. El vikingo me había repetido innumerables veces que, de poder evitar un enfrentamiento, lo hiciera, que me escondiera. No es que estuviera obligado a hacerlo, pero según iba comprendiendo distintos hábitos y rasgos del muchacho, le había cogido cariño. Vale, no era solo cariño, pero no iba a estar diciendo mis verdaderos sentimientos en voz alta. Yo era un dragón solitario, por favor.

En fin, si hacer eso le evitaba un disgusto al muchacho, podía intentar hacerlo. Tampoco era un gran esfuerzo.

Me sorprendí al detectar aquella esencia en el aire. Perfumada y floral. La misma que había despertado mi interés al acompañar a Hipo con, cada vez, más frecuencia. Sin embargo, mantuve mis reservas y continué escondido. No había que olvidar de qué tribu procedía Hipo y qué les gustaba hacer con los dragones como yo.

Otro aroma se unió al anterior, uno mucho más conocido y querido. El de Hipo. Avanzaba con pasos rápidos, más bien presurosos, dando pequeños brincos por el camino.

― ¡Nos piramos! ―exclamó Hipo en voz alta, buscando hacerme salir de mi escondrijo. ―Haz las maletas. Me parece que vamos a cogernos unas pequeñas vacaciones. Para siempre.

Escuché como Hipo dejaba en el suelo el acostumbrado cesto repleto de pescado y empezaba a refunfuñar algo incomprensible. Por mucho que deseara acercarme para darme un festín, no me atrevía a salir. Menos cuando el sonido de un metal pulsando fuertemente otro en un chillido agudo me taladraba mis sensibles oídos. No es que tuviera miedo ni nada parecido. Por supuesto que no ¿Cómo un dragón de mi calibre, un grandioso furia nocturna, iba a temerle a una chiquilla vikinga? Solo estaba aguardando por la salud mental de mi amigo, nada más.

De repente, Hipo exclamó un grito de sorpresa que llamó mi atención. Me asomé sobre la roca, solo para asegurarme de que seguía bien, observando la escena. Una muchacha de cabellera rubia estaba sentada en el tope de una gran piedra, con las piernas cruzadas y afilando su hacha, mientras Hipo la observada sorprendido y retrocedía en el acto.

― ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ―cuestionó Hipo nerviosamente, mirando a todos lados, probablemente buscándome.

―Quiero saber qué pasa ―contestó ella, tan tranquila y, a la vez, tan fiera, irguiéndose con la ayuda de su arma e iniciando una persecución hacia Hipo, que retrocedía ante cada paso. ―Nadie mejora de golpe tanto como tú, y mucho menos tú ¡Desembucha!

Los músculos de todo mi cuerpo se engarrotaron, fruto de la ansiedad y la ira. No me gustaba nada como se estaban desarrollando las cosas. Como esa niña, tan agresiva, estaba desarrollando una encerrona a Hipo, el niño más dulce que había nacido jamás en aquella tierra. Escucharle emitir sonidos dispersos, sin ningún sentido, buscando defenderse, me ponía de los nervios. Estaba asustado y no quería que lo estuviera. En mi presencia, Hipo jamás debía de estarlo.

― ¿Estás entrenando con alguien? ―interrogó ella.

― ¿Entrenar? ¿Yo? ―preguntó Hipo a su vez, a modo de respuesta.

― ¡Más te vale que no sea por esto! ―exclamó, tomando en su puño la hombrera de cuero.

En ese punto, mi corazón bombeaba a todo correr, invadiendo todo mi cuerpo del sonido vigorizante de su martilleo. Nadie tocaba a mi niño, ¡absolutamente nadie! Y mucho menos en mi presencia. Iba a arrancarle de un bocado la mano a ese complejo de vikinga en miniatura. O, mejor aún, probaría mi puntería con ella. Me acerqué silenciosamente, preparándome para destrozarla ante la más mínima señal.

―Lo sé, esto tiene muy mala pinta, pero, verás ―comenzó a decir Hipo, intentando tranquilizarla, razonar con ella. ―, esto es…

La muchacha había percibido mi presencia. Eso era obvio. No podía negar que tenía instinto para rastrear. Había dejado de perseguir a Hipo para encontrarme a mí. Perfecto. Dejaría que tuviera un bonito encuentro con mis garras. Hacía tiempo que no las afilaba, después de todo. Sin embargo, Hipo parecía conocer suficientemente la línea de pensamiento de ambos y lo que sucedería si nos encontrábamos como para intentar evitarlo a toda costa.

―S-se acabaron las mentiras ―comenzó a decir, tartamudeando, luchando por llamar su atención. ―He estado haciendo, ¡trajes! Bueno, me has pillado. Cuéntaselo a todos ―comentó, poniéndose frente a ella y tomando su mano, para colocarla en su pecho, justo sobre su corazón. ― Llévame a la aldea, venga, ¡vamos!

La muchacha, harta del intento inútil, y obvio, de distracción de Hipo, tomó su mano y le hizo una llave que lo mandó directo al suelo.

― ¿¡Pero a qué viene eso!? ―cuestionó Hipo en un gemido de dolor.

La pregunta que bullía en mi interior era muy diferente ¿Qué parte me como primero? La maldita mano que había tenido la osadía de, ¡dos veces!, golpear a Hipo ¿O quizás su cara? Para arrancarle de un zarpazo la expresión petulante que la bañaba mientras barría el piso con él.

―Ésto por las mentiras ―afirmó, golpeando con su pierna la cara interna de las rodillas de Hipo y mandándole nuevamente al suelo. ―Y ésto ―continuó, dejando caer todo el peso de su hacha sobre el estómago de Hipo y provocándole un gemido de dolor. ―, por todo lo demás.

Rugí de la ira con todas mis fuerzas ¡Definitivamente iba a hacer brochetas de vikinga a la brasa! ¿Quién se creía que era para golpear a MI NIÑO en mi presencia? ¡Qué osadía! Ya me importaban tres pimientos todos los discursos de paz y amor que me había dado Hipo. Solo podía pensar en chamuscar esa cabecita rubia. Y tendría suerte si eso era lo único que le pasaba.

― ¡Al suelo! ―exclamó, empujando a Hipo con ella, en un amago de protegerle.

¿De protegerle? ¿De mí? ¡Encima! ¡Cuándo era ella la psicópata! Eso sí que no. Corrí en su dirección a toda velocidad mientras ella se erguía con el hacha en mano.

― ¡CORRE! ―gritó, con todas sus fuerzas, preparándose para atacar.

Me alcé en el aire, directo para destriparla de un zarpazo, cuando Hipo se interpuso. La bloqueó a ella, placándola contra el suelo y lanzando su hacha lo más lejos posible. Después, se puso entre nosotros, impidiéndome avanzar. Gruñí y bramé frenético, rabioso con ella por ser una psicópata homicida, e irritado con él, por evitar que limpiara su honra de las manipulaciones de esa mocosa.

―Tranquila… ―susurró en dirección a la muchacha, que retrocedía encogida, observando la escena. ―Es una amiga ―me explicó con voz suave, tratando de relajarme.

¿Amiga? ¿Esa salvaje? Me asenté sobre mis cuatro patas, enseñando los dientes, deseoso de enseñarle una lección a esa cría, por mucho que a Hipo le desagradara la idea de la violencia. Intentó apaciguarme acariciándome el hocico.

―Le has asustado ―explicó Hipo con voz alegre, tratando de aligerar la situación.

Se me escapó un gruñido cargado de frustración ante su explicación ¿Asustado? Había temido por su vida, idiota.

― ¿Qué yo le he asustado a él? ―cuestionó, tensa y atemorizada, poniéndose en pie. ― ¿Quién es él?

― ¡Ah, ya! Astrid, Desdentao ―presentó Hipo, dejándome mi espacio al percibirme más tranquilo. ―Desdentao, Astrid.

Enseñé mis dientes, emitiendo un rugido siseante. Se la tenía jurada a esa espiga mal plantada. Ya tenía su olor, su cara y su nombre. Y no me iba a olvidar. Esa tal Astrid no podría huir de mí ni aunque quisiera.

Frunció el ceño, sabiéndose vencida, y emprendió la huida.

―Tatará ―entonó Hipo, en una cancioncilla triste. ―Lo llevamos claro.

Resoplé, frustrado y me alejé de él. Mi amistad con Hipo tenía sus ventajas, no lo iba a negar, pero también sus desventajas. Arañé la tierra bajo mis patas, intentando desahogar la ira que aún bullía dentro de mí. Había sido horrible observar como golpeaban a Hipo sin poder hacer nada para remediarlo. Y todo por la filosofía "paz y amor" de Hipo ¡No era justo! Era mi deber, como su protector, de cuidarle y restaurar su honra perdida.

Ni siquiera podía disfrutar plenamente del sentimiento de odiar a esa niña porque era importante para Hipo. La había protegido de mí y había venido acompañado de su perfume en más de una ocasión. Sabía cuándo había terrores terribles en el aire sin necesidad de mirarlos. Sin embargo, no entendía qué demonios hacían en el aire ¿A cuento de qué? ¿Cómo habían llegado allí? ¿Por qué estaban allí, molestando con sus cánticos insípidos a todo el mundo?

― ¡Eh! ―vociferó Hipo, intentando llamar la atención. ― ¿A dónde te crees que vas?

Resoplé, haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras, mientras me acercaba a la orilla. Refunfuñé indeciso, sin entender nada, como siempre. Los romances humanos eran tan raros, tan complejos. Hipo se acercó trotando hacia mí y me acarició el cuello con su tacto sereno y suave, tranquilizador.

―Campeón, te tengo que pedir un favor ―dijo, sonriendo tímidamente.

Lo observé con el ceño fruncido, sabiendo ya lo que me iba a pedir, aunque no entendía por qué quería hacerlo. Cuanto más conocía a Hipo, más perdido me encontraba acerca de los humanos y de su forma enrevesada de hacer las cosas. Definitivamente, no los entendía para nada.


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Romantic Flight - John Powell - How to train your dragon OST**_

 **En dedicatoria a Chesire Friki Jackson. Este fic nació gracias a certero lanzamiento de hacha. **

**Capítulo 3**

En ese momento, me sentía estúpido. ¿Por qué teníamos que perder nuestro valioso tiempo en aquella vikinga cerrada de mente? Era una absoluta idiotez. Yo, con mis poderosas alas y mi increíble resistencia, podía enseñarle a Hipo las maravillas del mundo; uno muy diferente al hermético y salvaje que existía en las tierras normandas. Sin embargo, sabía, por la forma en que los ojos de Hipo brillaban, que quería detenerla y mostrarle su visión de las cosas. Gruñí al saber que no tenía otra opción más que ayudarle.

Una vez que Hipo se hubo trepado sobre mi espalda, ascendimos en el cielo en busca de la espiga con patas. Hipo y yo la encontramos a la vez. No sabía qué razones le habían llevado a hallarla tan rápido, pero seguro que distaban mucho de las mías. Casi podía sentir las flamas en mi lengua listas para practicar mi puntería.

La vikinga corría como si la vida le fuera en ello, cosa que no era tan ilógica sabiendo que huía de tan magnífico y temible furia nocturna. Sin embargo, fue tan estúpida que no paraba de mirar a sus espaldas. Soy un dragón, puedo volar.

La pillé al vuelo en pleno salto, logrando una exclamación de horror.

—¡Por el fantasma del gran Odín, voy a morir! —se lamentó antes de proferir un grito agudo que se escuchó por todo el bosque. Aunque el sonido irritaba mis sensibles oídos, no pude evitar la satisfacción que me provocó. Desde su ubicación en mi espalda, por la tensión de su cuerpo, fue obvio que Hipo no compartía mi entusiasmo.

La lancé sobre una de las ramas de un árbol solitario y enclenque, lo que impedía que pudiera descender por el mismo tronco ni apoyarse en los árboles colindantes. Aún así, para evitar cualquier estratagema, me senté en la cúspide del árbol, doblando el tronco, lo que la dejó totalmente en el aire.

— ¡HIPO! ¡BÁJAME DE AQUÍ! —vociferó, sin aliento y furiosa. No podía evitar encontrar divertida la situación.

—Tienes que dejarme que te lo explique —pidió Hipo, con voz suave, intentando hacer entrar en razón a la vikinga.

—¡No pienso escuchar nada de lo que me digas! —exclamó, intentando moverse por la rama, buscando un terreno más firme que el que le ofrecía los pies danzando en el aire.

— Vale, no hablaré, pero déjame que te lo enseñe —pidió Hipo, suavizando aún más la voz. No podía ver la cara de Hipo, pero sí la de la vikinga; sabía que estaba cayendo en picado en las dulces y pacíficas palabras de Hipo—. Por favor, Astrid.

Antes de que ella misma supiera que había caído de lleno en la dulzura de Hipo, yo lo supe. Primero, porque había vivido la influencia de su encanto en primera persona y sabía lo difícil que era resistirse a él cuando hablaba con esa suavidad y ternura. Segundo, porque aunque mantuvo el rictus amargo en su cara, pude escuchar con claridad como su corazón se silenciaba un segundo antes de comenzar a latir con acelerado entusiasmo. Haciéndose la dura, trepó por la rama y se aproximó a mí. Podía ver con claridad cómo le temblaba la mano, aunque ella estuviera haciendo todos los esfuerzos posibles para que no fuera perceptible. Gruñí, indignado, molesto por tener que cargar con ella. Me molesté aún más cuando, en su orgullo, apartó de un golpe la mano de Hipo para trepar por la montura. Era incapaz de entender qué veía Hipo en esa diana del tiro para querer que entrara en razón.

— Y ahora, bájame —exigió con voz ruda.

— Desdentao, abajo —me pidió Hipo con voz suave, sabiendo bien que el comportamiento de la loca del hacha no estaba propiciando mi mejor humor—. Suave —siguió, manteniendo la voz tranquila y dulce.

Extendí las alas, resuelto a hacerle caso, aunque no me hacía ninguna gracia. En general, nada de lo que estábamos haciendo me agradaba en lo más mínimo.

— ¿Ves? No hay nada que temer —intentó tranquilizarla Hipo, comentario que me indignó.

Lo que me faltaba es que esa vikinga que había maltratado a mi niño, encima pensara que yo era tan fiero como un dragón de peluche. Ni en broma. Fruncí el ceño, decidido a vengarme y a darle a esa loca agresiva una cucharada de su propia medicina. Alcé el vuelo con toda mi furia, provocando una aventura llena de adrenalina y velocidad. Ni siquiera le hice caso a la exclamación de sorpresa de Hipo. Mucho menos a sus intentos de detenerme.

— ¡Desdentao! ¿Pero qué te pasa? —reclamó Hipo, intentando tranquilizarme, mientras la vikinga se agarraba a nosotros como buenamente podía.

Tuve que reprimirme mucho para no reírme ante sus gritos. ¿Dónde estaba su faceta de dura ahora? Hipo, mientras, reía nerviosamente.

— No suele ser así —explicó Hipo, encontrando ilógica mi reacción—. ¡Ah, no! —murmuró, casi sin aire, al comprender lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Caí en picado, de espaldas, consiguiendo estar un par de minutos en caída libre. Los gritos que escuchaba, aunque irritantes, eran una auténtica música para mis oídos. No me detuve hasta que nos zambullimos en el agua helada. Volví a remontar para hundirme otra vez.

—¡Desdentao, ¿pero qué haces?! ¡Tenemos que caerle bien! —me reclamó Hipo, usando la mayor severidad que pudo con su voz nerviosa.

Era él quién deseaba llevarse bien con ella. Mis prioridades eran otras. A la mínima señal de peligro, cogería a Hipo y me lo llevaría bien lejos de aquella tribu de salvajes. Mi meta en ese momento era enseñarle a esa niña una lección.

Seguí con mis maniobras y piruetas, danzando libremente por el cielo. Pude sentir como Hipo se enfadaba por momentos, intentando hacerme entrar en razón, sin éxito.

—Gracias por nada, reptil inútil —maldijo, más enojado de lo que lo había escuchado nunca.

Me disgustaba escucharle hablar así, pero no me iba a detener. No solo me iba a vengar por lo que ese proyecto de brocheta a la brasa le había hecho a Hipo, sino que la iba a obligar a admitir que era una prejuiciosa egoísta.

— Vale, lo siento, lo siento —admitió al fin, con la voz ronca y gastada debido a los gritos y la carencia de aire—, pero bájame de este bicho.

La escuché con atención, disfrutando aún más de esas palabras de disculpa que de toda su retahíla de aullidos y alaridos previos. Había sido un hueso duro de roer, aunque no me esperaba menos de una vikinga de mente cerrada y orgullo de acero. Con sus palabras, gran parte de mi furia se disipó. Permití que el agarre tranquilizador de Hipo hiciera efecto en mis músculos y en mis nervios; me relajé. A diferencia del errático y vivaz vuelo de antes, demasiado ajetreado para un bicho sin alas, inicié una travesía suave. Bailamos gentilmente entre las nubes. Pude escuchar como su respiración, agitada y nerviosa, asustada, se tranquilizaba. Sus piernas, que estaban a cada lado de mi cuerpo, olvidaron la tensión y se relajaron. La escuché suspirar, maravillada por lo que veía, e incluso cómo contenía la respiración. No la escuché reír, pero no hizo falta para saber que estaba feliz. Las caricias suaves que me dio Hipo en la nuca, como agradecimiento, me lo dijeron todo.

Danzamos entre las nubes durante horas, disfrutando de las últimas luces del atardecer y de los secretos que ofrecía la noche. De vez en cuando, miraba de reojo para observarlos. Una de las veces, cuando nos aproximábamos a Mema, no pude evitar lanzarle una sonrisa chulesca a la vikinga. Por fin empezaba a apreciar y admirar lo que se había estado perdiendo con sus tradiciones salvajes.

Me sorprendió ver como, a diferencia del agarre de seguridad que había mantenido antes, la vikinga rodeó con sus brazos a Hipo, consiguiendo que se tensara. Lo observé sin entender. Habían estado próximos todo ese tiempo, ¿por qué se le aceleraba el corazón y se le cortaba la respiración si no había habido un gran cambio en el espacio entre ellos? No lo comprendía, pero eso no impedía que me alegrara por la boba sonrisa que tenía Hipo en los labios; diferente del rictus amargo con el que había cargado toda la tarde.

— Vale, lo reconozco, esto mola mucho —aceptó, por fin, la vikinga. No pude evitar admitir que, quizás, Hipo tenía razón al insistir tanto por convencer a esa muchacha de que nuestra relación era buena, a diferencia de las constantes matanzas entre especies. Quizás, ella era diferente—. Es impresionante, él es impresionante.

Sus palabras me simpatizaron, dando por cerrado mi rencor hacia ella. Alguien que podía reconocer la magnificencia de un furia nocturna como yo, no podía ser tan malo. Aunque lo hubiera hecho tan tarde. Permití que me acariciara suavemente, transmitiéndome su calor suave.

Alguien que era capaz de admitir su error y que contaba con la fe de Hipo, quizás lo merecía. Seguiría vigilándola para saber si, después de sus hazañas esa tarde, no era un peligro con patas para Hipo, pero, quizás...Podía darle una oportunidad.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! Espero que este pequeño capítulo os haya gustado. Sé que he tardado una temporada considerable en escribirlo, pero el tiempo era bastante escaso en mi rutina durante los últimos meses. A ver si aprovecho las vacaciones para ponerme al día.**

 **HimeVampireChan** , es verdad que tienen la misma edad, pero creo que Desdentao tiene ese aspecto animal de la protección de la manada muy marcado en su carácter. Como ha vivido una existencia solitaria, no es consciente de eso, por eso quizás es un poco... Extremista xD.

 **Bel potter** , espero que este nuevo capítulo te haya gustado. Creo que me he pasado un poco con el Desdentao malhumorado aquí xD.

 **Valentine** , ¡me alegro de que te haya gustado! Espero que también te hayas llevado una buena impresión con este capítulo.

 **Ana-Gami** , sí, yo también me reí mucho al escribirlo. Tienen la misma edad y, por tanto, se comportan como tal. Sin embargo, el instinto de protección de Desdentao le lleva a marcarlo como "su niño". Por cierto, yo peco de lo mismo que tú xD.

 **Cheshire Friki Jackson** , tus reviews siempre me alegran el día. Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado y espero que este nuevo capítulo también lo hayas disfrutado. Creo que me pasé con la mala leche de Desdentao en esta ocasión. Por cierto, Chessy, no me he olvidado del hacha que yo te lancé xD.

 **Mad Ladyration** , Desdentao ya se imaginaba a Astrid como una brocheta asada. Él es más de pescado, pero...

 **Fsusana536** , tengo que admitirlo, muchas de las cosas que escribí en este fic fueron por diversión personal. En serio, imaginarme a un Desdentao así era demasiado para mi pobre mente. Parecía una loca riéndome sola.

 **Dlydragon** , pocas ganas no le faltaron.

 **KatnissSakura** , todos sabemos que Desdentao es un amor, pero no es un santo xD. Tenía que equiparar el aura de angelito de Hipo con un poco de mala leche. Respecto a las filosofías de paz y amor, es que Hipo es muy de ese estilo de pensamiento. Hasta su peinado me recuerda a la moda hippie xD.

 **Creo que el siguiente capítulo va a ser el último. Aunque tampoco estoy segura. En fin, espero que este capítulo os haya gustado y saber vuestras opiniones.**

 **Pues, con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


End file.
